


Sleeping

by SherlockRiverHekate



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockRiverHekate/pseuds/SherlockRiverHekate
Summary: Stephen Strange left for a walk and when he returned, things in the Sanctum weren't quite as he expected them. Tired everyone.





	Sleeping

Stephen Strange walked back into the warmth of 177A Bleecker Street, the heavy door closing and keeping the chill outside. The sanctum itself was quiet, no music or chatter floating from any of the nearby rooms. He walked further in calling out to Wong and Sarah as he went. No reply, so he called out again. When there was still no reply, Stephen became worried. The Cloak levitated him swiftly up the stairs, much faster than he himself would have been able to get to the top. Then he started methodically checking each of the rooms.

Wong was seated at a desk in the second room Strange checked, head in a book and earphones in. He looked up as Stephen came to stand in from of him.  
"Enjoy your walk, then?" Wong asked.  
"Yes, quite refreshing," he replied. "Good for clearing the mind."  
Wong stuck out his hand, and Strange passed over a bag.  
"You're lucky the deli was open still. And then you didn't even answer me when I got back. Neither of you."  
Wong's attention had already been diverted from the Sorcerer Supreme to the sandwich in the bag.  
"She's in the library," Wong commented. "Now leave me to eat in peace."  
Wong turned his attention back to his food and Stephen made his way to the library.

No one could be seen in the dim dusk light when Stephen stepped into the room, but as he made his way further in, a shape could be seen on the large couch. Halfway along the couch, which really could be better described as a bench, lay Sarah. Her head rested on her arm and there was a book lying on the floor where it had fallen from her grasp as she fell asleep.  
The Cloak floated off his shoulders and poked at her with a corner. It sagged in relief when Sarah swatted at it lazily in her sleep.  
"That can't be comfortable," Stephen muttered as he picked up the fallen book.  
"Can you lift her head up a little without waking her?" He asked the Cloak.  
In response, it floated down and gently wrapped itself around Sarah's head and shoulders. Taking the opportunity, Stephen sat down where Sarah's head had been resting and let the Cloak settle her on his legs.  
When he was sure Sarah was sleeping soundly, Stephen opened the book that Sarah had been reading and started reading it himself. One hand was holding the book and the other hand was carding through her hair softly, the shaking very minimal.

Somewhere along the way, Stephen himself fell asleep on the couch. The Cloak, which had been acting as a blanket over Sarah, lowered him into a prone position on the couch. Sarah's head was pillowed on one of Stephen's arms and rested against his chest, while his other arm rested over her stomach, holding her close to him.

And three hours later, when Wong came to look for Stephen, that's how he found them. He chose to leave them be, lord knows the both needed the sleep. But not before getting photographic evidence to use against the other sorcerer later.


End file.
